1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an omnibus including a drive block or power train constituted of an engine, clutch and transmission, and a flywheel energy accumulator which is coupled with the transmission through the intermediary of a connecting shaft.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The advantages of incorporating a flywheel energy accumulator in an omnibus, particularly in a bus of the type which is utilized in line or route service are well known. An essential problem which is encountered in the installation of such flywheel energy accumulators in omnibuses consists of in so arranging the drive block and the flywheel that the transportation or passenger space of the omnibus is not influenced, but on the other hand, the overall length of the bus is not increased due to the utilization of a flywheel energy accumulator. Concurrently, there must be fulfilled the prerequisite that the flywheel energy accumulator is not located too remotely from the drive block and, on the other hand, cannot be located too close thereto since, otherwise, the power transmission from the drive block to the flywheel and, conversely, becomes too cumbersome. In previously known arrangements, the drive block or power train generally lies so as to extend in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle behind the rear axle and the flywheel energy accumulator is located ahead of the rear axle. In view of the foregoing, this requires an inordinate amount of installation space in the omnibus and the distance of the flywheel energy accumulator to the drive block thus becomes relatively large.